Devices, commonly referred to as digital video recorders (DVRs) (or personal video recorders “PVRs” or the like), have been developed that allow users to digitally record and store media content on hard drives or some other media. A user may program a DVR to record content, such as television shows and movies, and watch the content at a later time. Typically, the user can program the DVR using a remote control or through a set of program buttons that is on or communicatively connected to the DVR. It is also possible for the user to program the DVR using a mobile device from a remote location. For example, the user can dial in from the mobile device to receive an electronic programming guide (e.g., TV Guide) and to make one or more selections from the electronic programming guide displayed on the mobile device.
It is, however, very cumbersome to navigate through and view an electronic programming guide through a limited display area of a typical modern day mobile device. It is equally cumbersome to use a set of typically very small keyboard buttons. Therefore, it would be advantageous for users to verbally receive, navigate through, and select from an electronic programming guide to program DVRs. However, providing a voice-activated interface for programming DVRs poses a difficult challenge, because the existing infrastructure that supports remote programming of DVRs is not based on voice-activated interactions. Therefore, providing a voice-activated interface for programming DVRs could advance the current state of the art.